Noiva em fuga
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: Uma discuçao muda o curso de tudo. Hermione não vê mais como fugir do casamento, e apenas uma pessoa pode mudar isso.


_**Noiva em fuga**_

- Sim.- Mark respondeu quando o padre perguntou

Estava chegando a vez dela. O homem na sua frente falava alguma coisa mas não conseguia entender nada. Só conseguia pensar na conversa do dia anterior.

_- Oi, Mione_

_- Harry!? Que faz aqui?_

_- Eu moro aqui esqueceu? – ele disse e se sentou de frente para ela._

_- O que foi?_

_- Nada!_

_- E porque esse olhar?_

_- Bem, amanha é seu casamento. Como está?_

_- Ai, Harry. Eu estou tão nervosa. E se ele não for. E se ele desistir na ultima hora. E se ele disser não._

_- Mione. Nenhum cara com alguma consciência, diria não para você... Mione você é tudo que um homem quer... _

_- Você acha Harry?_

_- Eu chego a ter inveja do Mark por estar se casando com você. Mas o que eu quero saber é quanto a você. Você tem certeza de que é o que você que?_

_- Eu gosto muito do Mark._

_- Mas você gosta suficientemente para se casar?_

_- Harry já disse que gosto dele._

_- Mas você quer mesmo passar o resto da vida com ele?_

_- Eu aceitei me casar com ele, não foi?- Hermione estava ficando um pouco irritada_

_- Mas você acha mesmo que ele é o cara para você?_

_- Olha Harry, eu não sei aonde quer chegar, mas...- ela estava ficando cada vez mais irritada_

_- Você o ama? – Harry a interrompeu._

_- Harry, foi minha decisão._

_- E você acha que essa é a decisão certa?_

_- Chega Harry, essa foi minha decisão. Amanha, eu vou me casar com quem eu escolhi para mim. E pretendo passar o resto de minha vida com ele. E não vou mudar de idéia. Agora se você não se importa eu ia... Ia... Ia... Ah! Sei lá o que ia fazer._

_- Você não pode se casar com ele. – Harry disse vendo-a se levantar._

_- E porque não? _

_- PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO. – gritou deixando Hermione assustada - VOCE É MINHA! NÃO DE QUALQUER UM, QUE APARECE DO NADA E TE PEDI EM CASAMENTO! DROGA HERMIONE, SERA QUE VOCE NÃO PERCEBE QUE EU TE A...- Harry parou. Quase falou o que havia segurado por anos. Hermione o olhava espantada.- quero dizer, você vai embora e eu vou ficar morando aqui sozinho.- sussurrou tentando desfazer o que disse. Desviou o olhar para o chão, se levantou e foi ate a porta_

_- Harry espera! – Hermione disse se levantando._

– _Me desculpe, mas não posso ir ao seu casamento amanha. - disse antes de sair_

- Hermione, Hermione. - Mark chamava, estava na hora dela responder sim ou não. - Hermione responde, por favor.

- O que?

- Responde!

A hora tinha chegado e Hermione não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou da cena de ontem. Respirou fundo abriu os olhos, olhou para Mark, não podia voltar atrás teria que dizer que sim. Puxou o ar mas quando abriu a boca para responder,

- MIONE NÃO! - era Harry.

Ela, junto com todos os presentes, olhou para trás. Ele estava suado, e respirava rapidamente enquanto a olhava suplicante.

- Tire ele daqui. - Mark disse. Nunca gostou muito de Harry, morria de ciúmes já que ele morava com Hermione.

Dois homens foram até Harry mas ele levantou as mãos pedindo que parassem, deu dois passos para trás sem parar de olhar para Hermione, depois se virou e começou a andar pra saída. Parou na porta e olhou mais uma vez.

- Ehem... De volta ao casamento. Srta Granger pode responder por favor?

Hermione olhou para olhou para o homem que esperava a resposta assim como todos os presentes. Olhou para Mark que sorria para ela.

- Sinto muito. – Hermione disse antes de dar as costas e sair correndo sem coragem para olhar para ninguém.

Parou na saída e viu Harry entrando no carro. Correu mais e entrou no carro.

- Centro de Londres por favor! – disse sorrindo.

- Mi-Mione?

- É melhor irmos, antes que o Mark decida sair de lá atrás de mim.

- Ah sim... Claro! – Harry respondeu.

Como Hermione previu, na hora que Harry colocou a chave na ignição Mark apareceu correndo atrás deles.

- Hermione, HERMIONE! HERMIONE! – gritava sem parar.

-----

- Hermione você já deve saber o que vou falar. – Harry disse quando entraram em casa. – Mione eu...

- Harry - ela interrompeu – Você não tem nada a dizer. – sorriu se aproximando dele. – Mas acredite... tem o que fazer.

Harry ficou parado um bom tempo para entender o que Hermione quis dizer. Quando a ficha pareceu finalmente caiu, ele se aproximou lentamente do rosto de Hermione abraçando-a pela cintura, lentamente se aproximou seu rosto do dela, a viu fechar os olhos, então a beijou.

- Eu te amo, Mione. - Harry disse quando finalmente se separaram do beijo

- Eu também te amo, Harry. – Hermione respondeu antes de puxar, e ser puxada para outro beijo.

* * *

**N/A:** Minha 1ª ou 2ª fic... Mudei algumas coisas nela... Tava toda errada! huahauhauhau 


End file.
